


Pocket Simon

by coockie8



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Macro/Micro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Markus teasing a tiny Simon.





	Pocket Simon

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while since I’ve reaffirmed that I am, indeed, sin incarnate, It’s also just been a while since I’ve posted art at all, so here we go.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. I thrive on comments.


End file.
